


Emoji of a Wave

by 4always7caskett



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16085621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett
Summary: I wrote this in 2016. It has sat in my files since then. I thought I might as well share it.





	Emoji of a Wave

Everything was still. Andrew’s chest was rising and falling evenly against her cheek and his arms were warm around her waist. His breath was puffing out gently rippling her hair, lips resting in the place he always pressed comforting kisses. Her toes were tucked under his calf in the way that always made him yelp at the cold temperature when she stuck them under his thighs while sitting on the couch together. He was always much warmer than she. He didn’t seem to care in his sleeping state much but he never actually cared at home either; it usually resulted in soft caresses up and down her calves. Half the time he didn’t even notice he was doing it until she mumbled thanks with blushing cheeks. 

She took a deep breath, appreciating the distinct scent of her partner, a slight tang of his sweat and the sweetness of home that was always lingering around him making her feel wrapped in contented warmth. As her eyes fluttered open, she hummed and cuddled further into his embrace, bringing a finger up to trace his tattoo. The distinct lines of the maple leaf reminded her of home. Her thumb ran up each leaf and back down, touching the base of the flames and the tops of the rings. 

The Olympic Rings. The rings that bound Kaitlyn with Andrew in their career. The career that was the reason she hadn’t done this before. 

“Shit,” she whispered feeling her body bolt awake and panic tighten in her chest. His breath against her head no longer felt comforting but a stark reminder of the gap between their real life and this moment. She could feel the force of the distance so strong that it was causing her head to pound in pain. It felt the same as the pounding she felt after a double run through because they were athletes and partners in work. 

She lifted her head from his chest. It felt heavy. And she looked around the room taking in the empty bottles of alcohol and their clothes scattered across the floor. That was the reason for the headache. That was the reason she was naked in bed with the most important person in her life. As images of the night before flooded her memory, so did the feeling of rocks in the pit of her stomach weighing down on her body, suffocating her lungs. She say up, trying to get some air to flow into her body. 

She hadn’t mentally or emotionally prepared for the way his lips felt trailing down her neck, across her collarbone and down her body in wet, hot, open mouth kisses. While his hands were already her favorite part of his body, she wasn’t aware of the ways they could also wind her so tight she couldn’t help but bite his skin to stop herself from screaming. It was dangerous to tempt herself. 

She never let herself stop to really stare at the beauty of his body and the way it made her insides squirm. Touching his ass wasn’t a rarity in their life, but when she got his clothes off and could really explore, she knew she wanted to keep touching him longer; pepper kisses against the rises and peaks of his abs longer; trace the lines of his tattoo with her lips, tongue, and fingers every day of the year. His hair was perfect to pull just at the peaks of pleasure too and it made him moan in ways she’d never heard him sound before. It was beautiful chaos. She’d tasted forbidden fruit. 

It wasn’t the calm and serenity of a week away they had planned. This was supposed to be a way to escape the chaos and just be. 

“We can reconnect before the heat of the season starts, make sure we head in with clear heads,” Kaitlyn had said with a couple of accommodation offers already pulled up on her laptop. He’d smiled and offered to do the laundry so they could leave after their Sunday training session. 

It that moment, she didn't expect their search for calm to lead to the mini bar on the second night and waking up naked in bed together the next morning. She should have known them alone on the beach was going to be a bad idea. And adding alcohol was like adding lighter fluid to a fire in an old dance they’d barely avoided before. 

Drunk Kaitlyn liked to cling to Andrew and drunk Andrew had a debonair suave about him that made him more irresistible than normal. It was always a recipe for disaster, they just weren’t usually alone in a hotel with no one to keep them from jumping each other. 

Maybe she could clean up the room before he woke up and convince him they needed to head home early before he even noticed anything was different at all. They didn’t have that much clothes on to begin with and mini bar bottles are easy enough to dispose of. 

She couldn’t do that. He would see right through it.

She didn’t want to forget last night. 

Her throat felt like it was closing up and her lungs were tightening in her chest. Suddenly the sheets wrapped around her felt suffocating and Andrew’s arm draped over her thighs burned against her skin. 

Dashing out from the sheets, Kaitlyn pulled on Andrew’s t-shirt from the corner of the desk and her jean shorts off the TV and dressed quickly. She tried to block out the memory of him pulling them off her last night but her skin burned where his hands had trailed on her hips, grabbing at her ass, and down her legs. 

Without any more thought, she slid into her sandals and pocketed the room key, shutting the door as quietly as possible behind her. Before she even hit the stairs, she began to dial her mom. 

She picked up on the second ring. 

“Hi sweetie, how’s vacation? You’re calling awfully early.” She sweetly answered the phone diving into questions, much too cheery for Kaitlyn’s hung over and panicked mind to process. 

“S’okay...ummm. Yeah. Okay.” She was panting, both from running down the stairs and out to the sand and trying not to think to hard about Andrew back in bed. 

“Did something happen?” Her mom picked up immediately on the lack of enthusiasm, her own tone changing to concern. 

Sat securely in the sand, sobs clogged Kaitlyn’s throat, and before she could swallow them down her mom sighed.

“Oh, Kaity. What happened?” 

The tears fell quietly, hot against Kaitlyn’s face. 

“I don’t...umm.” She tried to match the rhythm of her breathing to the crash of the waves. The sand pressed between her toes and she squished it, focusing on the way it felt and how the warmth of it would normally calm her. 

She could hear her mom breathing through the phone, waiting until Kaitlyn was ready to talk again. 

“We...we, Andrew and me, got drunk and then,” she sniffled and took another deep breath. She pressed each toe into the sand, counting to ten. “We had sex.”

“Okay, and this is bad?” Her mom sounded almost relieved which surprised Kaitlyn. This wasn’t at all how anything was supposed to happen. 

“Umm, well, then I woke up this morning and he was warm and everywhere and holding me and it felt so right,” she sighed, letting herself get lost in the memory for a moment before the waves crashed hard and she remembered all the reasons this was so bad. “But Mom, I don’t think we can do this. You know we can’t do this. We don’t have time to learn how to do this. I don’t even know if he’d want to be with me.” 

She panted out breaths tracing waves in the sand to distract from the mess she felt piling up around her, barely leaving her a peep hole to get fresh air, see some things from a different perspective. 

“Kaitlyn, honey, take a few deep breaths for me. Let’s just take a minute and think about who this just happened with.”

“Yeah...Andrew. Mom, I can’t let myself think about all that. You know why I can’t do this and I don’t know how to fix this.”

“What makes you feel that Andrew doesn’t feel this too? Would he just fall into bed with anyone?” 

“I know. But...he’s never said anything. I don’t know what he feels.” She’s at least managed to get her breathing under control and her mom sounds less self satisfied and more willing to help. 

“Kait, sweetie, he’s still your best friend whether you slept together or not and whether you sleep together ever again or not. Just talk to him.” She sighs, knowing her mom is right. He was always there as her morning calm or her late afternoon dance party. He made her laugh but always listened when she needed a good cry. 

“He’d never hurt me, not intentionally.”

“No, he wouldn’t,” her tone was serious. Kaitlyn heard feet padding down the boardwalk. Afraid she’d lose control if she took her eyes off the ocean, she sat still, waiting for the feet to stop. 

She listens to her mom’s breathing. She hears the crashing of the waves. A seagull squawks in the distance. It’s quiet. She feels alone again. 

“I’m in love with him and what if he doesn’t feel that too? What if I tell him and he just says that’s not how he feels?” Kaitlyn whispered to her mom, eyes falling closed, hand opening to lay flat against the sand. 

“He is in love with you too,” a deep voice stirred from beside her, a voice that sounded like home. 

“Drush…” Looking up slowly, she took in his overwhelming presence, tall, handsome, bare chested still. She couldn’t tear her eyes away. He looked like he might cry. She felt her own tears stop, drying on her face. 

“Is that Andrew? What did he just say?” Her mother was squeaking from the phone. Kaitlyn shook back into reality. 

“Yeah, it’s him. I’ll call you.” Kaitlyn hung up the phone and stretched her hand out to Andrew, twining their fingers together to pull him to sit in the sand next to her. 

“So...we were naked in bed all night.” Kaitlyn choked out the words, cheeks flaming. He chuckled a bit, like this was not where he’d start this conversation. 

“I kinda figured it’s what you had in mind when you said we’d get our heads figured out. I just had planned to tell you I love you first and be sober for the rest of it.” He squeezed her hand, eyes intently on her profile watching as her eyes went wide at his confession. She jerked her head from the ocean to look at him. He was smiling, all calm and collected, glowing even like this was the best day of his life. 

“You what?!” 

It might end up being the best day of hers, too. 

He nodded like she should have known all along. 

A million moments flashed before her eyes and it all started to make sense. Just last week waking up, for what she will not admit was the fifth night in a row where they fell asleep on the couch because cuddling was allowed on the couch and neither could be bothered to stop that to go to their own bed. 

When she’d run out of pajamas and had found the shirt he’d worn to lounge around in that night on the bathroom floor and claimed it as her own. 

She caught him taking pictures of her all the time, switching out his phone home screen to her in different places across the world, the most recent one a selfie they’d taken during an afternoon nap on the couch. 

Andrew, inviting her always to everything, being his plus-one to all family events not because it was expected but because he always said he wanted her there. Reassuring her the entire time with a hand on her back or soft kisses on her head. 

At Christmas, how he’d pull her close with a hand around her hip and whisper about all the ridiculous gifts given. How that first night they moved to New Jersey she cried and he kissed her forehead and her cheeks and whispered in her ear and held her, telling her that they’d be here together and that’d make it home. She knew all along. 

“I wanted to ask you to be with me. I want to be with you. I’m so in love with you I can’t focus on anything else.”

He hesitantly untangled their fingers and reached for her, his hands gently cupping her face. Their eyes locked and she knew this is it. She was all in, forever. She tilted her head forward, his fingers tangling in her hair and their foreheads resting together. 

“Okay.” She sighed, breath coming out against his lips.

“Okay? That’s it?” He pulled back.

“Kiss me?” She giggled, her cheeks shaking in her hands as he brought his forehead to rest back against hers. 

“Always.” Pressing a kiss against her nose, she giggled, but unimpressed by the slowness of his flirting, tilted her face up to capture his lips between her own. 

“Hmmm, I don’t remember enough of this happening last night,” she sighed, opening her eyes to watch him kiss her. 

“Let’s do it all day,” he moaned.


End file.
